Are you tickilish?
by Legaciie
Summary: Maxon starts by grabbing her but she says to stop, then they hear something, What could that be? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, So I spent my morning making sure that I would finish this, Its now 1:18 PM and I started at 8:33 AM but I did end up taking a nap, So I hope you enjoy this one, Make sure to review I need feedback please!**

I ran, there was someone chasing me,

"I'M GONNA GET YOU"

"No! Leave me alone!" I giggled

I ran as fast as I could, I went to the dining hall and went on the other side of the table, I looked to my right and saw a door, he looked where I was looking, and I started running I ran threw the kitchen as fast as I could.

"Pull the lever to the princesses suite!" I yelled to Marlee

"Don't do it!" Maxon yelled.

"Sorry Ames." Marlee giggled.

Maxon pushed me against the wall and gave a nod to Marlee he scooped me up and the door opened a Smirk threw right across his face, I sighed trying to catch my breath, He threw my onto the bed and crawled on top of me sweating falling from his chest.

"Y'know you should take a shower."

"Okay."

He went to take a shower, I got up and got dressed, I put on white skinny jeans and threw on a loose shirt of maxons. I went downstairs quickly so that I could tell a maid to bring Maxon breakfast. Maxon was in his towel and I cam from behind him jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, he was wrestling me and I was wrestling him. His towel fell off, and he held my legs and slammed me against the bed backdown and his head hit hard on my stomach and I called out Maxon's name"

"Maxon! That hurt!"

"Sorry, love."

I scowled at Maxon as he sat on our bed still with no towel on. I threw myself at him and we both fell on the floor, he was on the ground with his left leg slightly up and my right leg next to his left, his right leg was completely down and my left leg was to the right of his left leg. I started kissing his collarbone up his neck to his mouth before.. We heard the maid knock at the door, she came in and I quickly plopped down cover him, the maid looked around the room to find us, and she did, her face became a bright red.

"Emmiline, could you out the food down on the desk and leave the room?"

"Yes Misstress." Her face still red.

"Oh an Emmiline?"

"Yes Misstress?"

"What you saw in here isn't to be gossipes about alright?"

"Yes ma'am.. I mean Your majesty, queen," she quickly left the room.

"Now.. Where were we." I quickly said.

"I believe I was on top of you and tearing my shirt off you."

"Oh really..?"

"Mhm.."

"Thats gonna have to wait, You have meetings to attend to and you need to get dressed and you need to eat."

"Ugh!"

"I know.. I know.." I quickly got up and went to get dressed with him. I rang for my Lucy, Of course lucy wasn't exactly my maid, since she married Aspen, (my best friend almost like my brother now.) and the caste system was down. Though she still did wanna work for me because she said she loved making dresses.

"America!"

"Lucy!" We hugged,

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Good.."

Lucy looked amazing in that sundress, it was a yellow sundress that had a couple flowers around the waist of her, I quickly picked up a strapless lacy dress, that had an ombre of blue and white, The bottom was a dark blue leading into a light blue that turned to be white, the lacyness of the dress flowed as i twirled, Although it was a 'Dress up' type of dress, it was just meant for meetings. She put on some makeup, a little of blush that matched the color of my skin, After she was done with my make up, she brushed my hair and put it in a bun. I heard Maxon xhomping on toast as i exited the bathroom while lucy was following behind. Maxon gasped at the sight of me.

"You look beatiful darling.."

"I am not your darling, And you ate all the toast! And the strawberry tarts!"

"No, the strawberry tarts are right here.." He pulled them out from under the desk.

"I hate you.." I mumbled.

"I love you two." I then noticed that lucy must have left the room. I sat down on his lap and then we heard the alarm go off.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger there :P hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you want a second part to it**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy, Sadly this was a really short chapter I'm sorry, If we get this to 3 reviews I can hopefully make another chapter 3**

"You look beatiful darling.."

"I am not your darling, And you ate all the toast! And the strawberry tarts!"

"No, the strawberry tarts are right here.." He pulled them out from under the desk.

"I hate you.." I mumbled.

"I love you too." I then noticed that lucy must have left the room. I sat down on his lap and then we heard the alarm go off... Someone burst into the room and grabs me from Maxon, The rebel held my wrists tight, But for some reason they left maxon in the room and took me out and put a bag over my head, I smelled something and immediately fell asleep. But before I did, I heard someone scream my name

"America!" Maxon cried out, but they put something over his mouth too.

I woke up in some random facility, My arms were chained keeping me from standing up, I was stripped of my dress, Then I heard someone come in.

"Well well, You finally woke up?" I spat infront of his feet.

"Feisty one I see?"

"So you are not gonna talk?"

"Thats fine, We will have to make you."

He walked away and brought a knife and a TV and broadcasted what he was about to do.

"Pri- King Maxon Schreave, We have your lovely Wife, Queen America Schreave."

"So, we can make a deal." He took a knife up to my belly.

"I heard your wife was with child." My eyes widened as to how he knew.

~Maxon POV~

I was pacing the hallway in the dining hall, I heard static, Then the TV started to turn on, And I saw america, I quickly walked over to the tv, My eyes filled with water as the back of my eyeballs started to sting.

"Pri-King Maxin Schreave, We have your lovely Wife, Queen America Schreave."

"So, We can make a deal" I saw him take a knife up to her belly and my eyes widened.

"I heard your wife was with child." I was speechless.

 **Hi, So sorry this was short, I will make it longer next time I promise. 3 reviews? Please.. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously... (OooOOoOo spoopy!) Thanks so much for encourging me saying that my fanfics are good, it really means alot.. Keep them encouring notes up and.. I might take one of the reviews and add it into my fanfic :o**

~Maxon POV~

"Pri-King Maxin Schreave, We have your lovely Wife, Queen America Schreave."

"So, We can make a deal" I saw him take a knife up to her belly and my eyes widened.

"I heard your wife was with child." I was speechless.

"Oh your face! Can you see that America?" He grabbed her cheeks and faced her face towards me. She winced in pain.

"All right lets cut to the chase. If you don't give us the books by the next time we drop by, She's dead." It hurt me so much just looking at her.

"Maxon don't g-give him the b-books." She said.

"Shut up brat," I saw him take the knife and slice closely to her belly but went to her arm and told someone to cut the camera.

~America POV~

I screamed in pain after he started cutting my arm.

"Thats what you get for being a bad girl.."

"H-how dare y-you..?"

"What?"

"Don't hurt my baby!" I screamed

"Oh, This thing?" He put his head to my belly, I kicked him with my knee to the groin.

"Damn you.." He left the room, but before he left he said something I could barely hear.. All i could make out is, "make sure you give her water and food"

~Maxon POV~

"I want you to send out 20 gaurds, Some in the town and some into the woods."

"But sir that would leave you with 5 for yourself, What if another rebel attack happens..?" A guard says

"My wifes life is more important than mine."

"Yes sir. Atleast take 15 GIT."

"What?"

"Gaurds in training."

"First, Never say GIT, Second, Fine."

~America's POV~

They bring in a bucket of water a towel and a tray of food. First thing I do is grab the towel and dip it in the water, I clean off some of my cuts if I can.

"Hey," someone walks in.

 **Thanks fur reading! Come back again legacers!**


	4. Chapter 4 Brainwashed? !

**Mild language, If you would like to be in this series, Review and I will pick two people, Those people would be 2 princesseseseessessseess of... (Imagine trumpets) England! Or or or or or or JAPAN your choice. :o tbh i would rather do england but ur choice totally! Bai bai legacers!**

"Hey," someone walks in.

It was a fimilar voice, Aspen? No... It couldn't be..

"A-aspen..?"

"Yes? I know, you were suspecting someone else right? See, my dad was the one who started the Southern rebels. You? You were just someone I could use to get closer to your father, I tried everything in my power to-" I cut him off

"Your a bitch.. Doesn't lucy know? She would leave you if she found out.." Lucy walks in the room.

"Lucy...? You too..?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" As she gets closer to aspen she tightly hugs him scared of how I know her.

"Lucy.. You were my mai-.. YOU BRAINWASHED HER Y-YOU B-BITCH!" She came closer and slapped me.

"Dont ever, call him that." Since my hands were free I twisted her around grabbed her hands while grabbing the towel and putting it around her neck, she started choking. Aspen came closer.

"If you kill he-" I cut him off again

~Gaurds POV~

"Men! Quickly, Search the forest! Don't come back till you find something!"

~Maxons POV~

I was pacing back and forth in my room while Carter and Marlee were trying to comfort me.

~Americas POV~

"If you, Take a step further I will." We circled around eachother, I got closer to the door and noticed it was still unlocked, I pushed her and ran out the door and tried locking it, they kept pushing, but I finally closed it.

"Damn You!" I heard, I realized he was brain washed... I ran through the hallways trying to find a door out, I found stairs and a big metal door above me. I quickly climbed and got out. I recognize this forest. I see a gaurd.

 **Tada! Remember this is the format you will use if you wanna be in this.**

 **name: (of the character)**

 **england or japan:**

 **hair color:**

 **if you were a beta reader: (be truthful)**

 **and if you really like the series: (be truthful)**

 **THESE WILL END BY SUNDAY 6PM US TYME lol. Ik dont judge.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on this cool story that I haven't posted on for a while (SORRY!)**

"Damn You!" I heard. I ran through the hallways trying to find a door out, I found stairs and a big metal door above me. I quickly climbed and got out. I recognized the forest. I then see a gaurd.

~Gaurd's POV~

"Gentlemen!" We said as we ran over to her Majesty the Queen.

"Grab her!" We picked her up gently and quickly brought her back to the castle infirmary.

~Maxon's POV~

I was so worried that the Gaurds couldn't find my Sweet Dear America.. But then I heard the door open and the gaurd told me she was in the infirmary. I rushed out and ran to her, I walked in and there she was, sure she was dirty, but I didn't matter. I was so glad my darling was okay!

"America! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, but.. I bring terrible news.."

"Tell me everything..."

 **Omg, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been so busy with school! And if you could.. Could you re-sumbit the characters you want? And i'll re-tell the info on it!**

 **Name:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Spouce: (Married to)**

 **Country:**

 **Beta reader: (Have you been here since the beginning?)**

 **Feedback on story:**

 **again, i'm soooo sorry you guys! I hope you still enjoy this! Love you all!**


End file.
